From Heaven to Hell: Curses & Blessings Designs
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Creature designs for fellow author FireAndFury796, and the first in a long time for me in regards to creature design posts. hope you enjoy looking these over, R&R if you want and Rated T for the use of the word "Hell" in this post... just covering my butt is all.
**Opening Statement:** Okay then, recently I've been commissioned with the task of designing creatures again, something that if you've seen my previous posts, is one of the things that was my claim to fame. Who am I designing for, none other than fellow author FireAndFury796 and he asked me to create designs for his newest story, "Curses & Blessings" and if you remember back to when I was helping MetalMunk with her Demon Hunter series, then you may get an idea for how this is going to go down... on that note, some of the creatures are already being used in his story from my other post, "Hellfire Designs" and if you want a full description of those older designs of mine, then go to that post. And with that bunch of verbal nonsense cleared up, how about we get to the designs here.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story "Curses & Blessings" belongs to FireAndFury796.

* * *

 **From Heaven to Hell: Curses & Blessings Designs.**

Now, though the opening statement was a bit anecdotal in how I explained things, I need to make a few more points here in how I'm going to lay this out... first off, since I sort have already designed a bunch of demons in my other older post, I'm going to make two sections per update to this post, one will have demon designs, either originals or rehashes of previous designs, and the other will have what I would assume would count as creatures from the heavens, and both sections will have up to five creatures in them. Plus, just as a neat twist, I may throw in a small "Hybrid" section, which would involve a hybrid between demons and angels... okay at this point, I'm just giving myself a challenge, but I'm going to do this damn it! So how's about we get started, first off with the Angels.

* * *

 _ **Heaven:**_

 **Angel:** these are the most common beings you'll find in the heavens, and though their usually depicted as human-like beings with the wings of a bird, this is just a glamour effect when they have to speak to mortals on Earth. Their true form is still beautiful, and they do have the typical wings and even halos, but the only thing human-like about them is their body shape. They are usually about seven feet tall, and have legs that end in bird-like feet with talons to grip onto a perch, and they have a foot long tail that is tipped in a fan of feathers for flight. Their torso is generally regarded as thin, but only because they are able to fly and have a leaner build than most terrestrial beings, and their arms are long and though lean in muscle, still strong enough to throw a new born star out into the cosmos, with hands that are human in that they have five digits, but have small claws at their fingertips. The head is like that of an owl, with golden eyes and a hooked beak, though despite that they are able to speak fluently, either by using an actual voice, or by simply communing with a mortal's soul directly. Their bodies are covered in white and black speckled feathers, though these feathers are small enough to require clothing, in the form of robes over their bodies, and for those who are in the divine army, golden armor on their chests, legs, arms, and on the head, as well as having use of a golden sword.

 **Ascended Demon:** The reverse of a Fallen Angel, an Ascended Demon is any demon that has proven itself able to both resist its own creator, as well as aid mortals in bettering their own lives. As such, God himself decides to reward these demons by allowing them into his home, and giving them a job among the stars. Though any demon has the potential to be ascended, the most common is the Imp (will be fully described below in the "Hell" section), whom still retain most demonic traits, but upon being ascended gain an emerald halo, not for any reason other than a full fledged divine halo would actually harm any demon, despite it being ascended.

 **Celestial Wyrm:** These creatures have a look that almost defies what you'd think of a heavenly being, as they are essentially dragons. Not the kind you'd think though, rather these "dragons" are celestial caretakers, and are responsible for the creation of new stars. Their bodies are long and almost snake-like and covered in deep blue scales that sparkle like stars, with four limbs, and on the head a crown of horns and a mane of stardust. These beings, though meant to stay away from mortals, have actually been known to aid mankind in various ways. In fact, these Wyrms are thought to be what inspired the look for the eastern dragon. They are able to speak, and when they do, their voices are powerful, not in force, but in the very words they speak. At the same time, despite being born of the heavens, if any mortal being were to anger one of these Celestial Wyrms, they would meet a terrible fate, nothing that would kill or even hurt them directly, but to scorn a Celestial Wyrm is the equivalent of breaking a mirror, only instead of seven years of bad luck, the mortal would be given however many years the Wyrm felt was equal to the act they committed to them.

 **Caretaker:** this is one of the few divine beings that are always on Earth, as they are the guardians of places deemed a holy place by God. This usually includes areas like buildings mortals go to worship, any holy relic, and even certain grave yards. Visually, these Caretakers are usually large in stature, with heavy-set arms and two peg-like legs. They always wear a mask, which only has three openings, two for the eyes and one for their mouth, as well as the fact that they carry a cosmic horn, both their only weapon and only method for speech. Despite their size, these six foot tall beings are mostly silent when moving, as they are literally living balloons of stardust, this also being why they aren't able to speak. These beings are also aided by tiny beings called "Chimes" and each visually looks like a tiny golden chime with a round head and two eyes, the Chimes themselves acting as extended eyes for the main Caretaker.

 **Forest Guardian:** This type of heavenly being is one of the other types found residing on Earth, and are usually found guarding forests and nature preserves. Visually, they are quite small, about the size of a full grown house cat, with a long tail, digitigrade legs (meaning that the legs are like the hind legs of a dog), and a pair of arms with three digit hands. They have long ears like a rabbit, and come in two genders oddly enough, males and females looking almost exactly the same, only males have a pair of horn-like protrusions on the forehead which point upwards in a curved arc, and females having a pair of long antennae that start at the forehead, and sweep over the head and down to the base of the tail. Though they can speak fluently, they are also rather shy, only revealing themselves to mortals under extremely severe situations such as deforestation and attempted suicide. The only exception is in Aokigahara Forest of Japan, where the Forest Guardian there was corrupted by a demon, and it now does the opposite of it's normal job, influencing anyone who enters to end their own life.

* * *

 _ **Hell:**_

 **Imp:** The most common denizens of Hell, Imps are what Angels are for Heaven. In a similar way, Imps have a humanoid body, only they look like bipedal dragons, their bodies covered in scales, a tail tipped in a spade, and a pair of bat-like wings. Imps have a head similar to a human, only with a pair of horns on the head, along with an under-bite caused by two tusk-like teeth that grow upwards from the lower jaw. Their arms are highly muscular, and only have four digit hands, both of which are encased in armor plates like an exoskeleton of sorts. Their legs are digitigrade, and end in feet much like a dinosaur, three toes tipped with claws for gripping the ground they stand on. For abilities, Imps are immune to fire, as is typical of any being born from the bowels of Hell, but are also immune to water (only Holy Water has any negative effects on them). For weapons, most Imps use a demonig version of an Angel's sword, only it is a blackened blade with a hilt usually made of bone.

 **Fallen Angel:** as with Ascended Demons, Fallen Angels are angels who have either acted in a way that goes against God, or any Angel that has ever harmed a mortal. As such, they are resigned to live their eternal lives in Hell, and while there they mutate in a sense, where beautiful wings and speckled feathers graced their forms, now they are covered in blackened and tarnished scales like an Imp, and their wings are now like a demonic bat. The robes that covered their bodies are gone, replaced by a tattered tunic or, in the case of warrior angels, black rock-like armor plates and black bladed swords. They retain their Halo, only they lose their divine connections, and essentially convert into tarnished marks of what they once were. Though not very often, at times a Fallen Angel will actually manage to redeem itself, though having been an angel beforehand, they are not considered Ascended Demons, rather they simply regain their title as an Angel among the stars.

 **Serpentine:** as the name suggests, this particular demon is a snake-like being, having the overall appearance of a snake, only with a pair of arms equipped with clawed hands to attack with. It is not uncommon for these demons to be able to change their form, either by physically changing their shape, or by employing an effect similar to an Angel's glamour, making themselves appear as anything they choose to be, be it a mortal, an animal, or even a being of Heaven. They're not too great at speaking, in that while they can speak clearly and fluently, they often over pronounce the "S" sound in certain words. Their bodies are usually about five meters long, and have no legs to walk with. They are covered in scales that are colored in an almost black shade of blue, with blood red eyes to take in their surroundings.

 **Volcanous:** these are demons which have bodies made completely out of molten rock. They have no true form, though often take on a humanoid form, covered in a "robe" of liquid rock, and in certain areas of their bodies they have a skin of slightly cooled stone. These demons are essentially the blacksmiths of Hell, and use their intense heat to fire up their forges so as to make weapons for Hell's army. Oddly enough, one of these demons managed to be ascended by diverting the flow of lava away from a small town when a volcano erupted, and now works the forge in Heaven in much the same way as it did in Hell. For abilities, they can control lava to their will, along with creating a smoke screen of volcanic ash.

 **Ragnerok:** these are essentially the heavy lifters of the depths, only in existence to act as pack mules and in certain cases guard dogs for Hell. As a creature, they are essentially a golem, a living being made from many rocks and boulders held together with hellfire, in a generally ape-like body form, and have two glowing red eyes. Not the brightest demon type, but at the same time not the easiest to fight either, due to their ability to take a beating and come back for more. They are also able to make themselves stronger by pulling more rocks and boulders into their form, as well as cause small earthquakes by punching the ground. With their fire, they can burn through most substances, and even throw flaming rocks at their foes. Ragnerok's are considered the most dangerous demon to encounter, as they will ruthlessly attack anything they deem a threat to their master.

* * *

 _ **Hybrid:**_

 **Fates:** though there are multiple interpretations for these beings, the Fates themselves are actually the personification of death itself. Not exactly an Angel/Demon hybrid, it is actually a bond of the soul. The first half, referred to as "Lamb" is is the Heavenly part of this duo, and looks a lot like a Forest Guardian, only they have no tails, and always wear a black mask. They carry a bow and arrow, which they use to bring a swift death to those who accept their fate. They are covered in white fur, and unlike the Forest Guardian, stand at a height comparable to a mortal human adult. The Lamb is usually female in both appearance and voice, though it varies. The second half, the Demonic side is a black shadowy being, often looking like a ghostly werewolf. It stands at nine feet tall, has a long tail, and large arms. A white mask covers it's face, though really only the eyes, the mouth is visible due to it being like a wolf's mouth, and like such is filled with sharp teeth. It is usually referred to as "Wolf" and is responsible for tracking down and slaughtering those who try and escape their death. The Wolf is usually male, but again it varies. The two beings are soul bound, meaning that if one is somehow killed, the other will not last for much longer. It is said that these kindred beings are actually bound this way because they are made with a single soul between them both. They are not bloodthirsty though, rather if you happen upon them, they will greet you kindly, converse with you, and even give you advise if you ask for it... though be warned, while Lamb is usually calm and collected, she only has so much control over Wolf, whom might just decide you are ready to die by his hands.

* * *

And there you have it, the first batch. Now to clear some things up, yes I have based some designs on a certain video game, that being "League of Legends" the Celestial Wyrm is indeed based on the recent champion Aurelion Sol, the Caretaker is based on Bard, and the Fates as I've described them are indeed based on Kindred, and as such the original template belongs to Riot. The Forest Gaurdian is actually based on the character Ori from "Ori and the Blind Forest" and as such the design template belongs to Moon Studios and Microsoft... wow, never thought I'd be disclaiming something that was made by Microsoft... oh well, hope you enjoyed, and FireAndFury796, feel free to message me about these designs, and also feel free to change things up a bit. PEACE!

Also, not gonna include a random moment with this post, not for lack of wanting to, but this is a design post, and I take these things seriously... QUACK!


End file.
